Yu-Gi-Oh RWBY One-Shots
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Multiple one-shots featuring RWBY characters and their Duel Monster Spirits. Suggestions welcome!


_**As I'm sure you all are aware, readers, I uploaded a picture titled Red-Eyes Jaune that I posted on my DA page. And if you aren't, what're you waiting for?! Go check it out! Leave a comment! I used the same name for my DA page as I use here! Anyway, enough of my rant. I've decided to make multiple artworks of RWBY characters with what I believe would be their Spirit Monster from the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise.**_

 _ **And to go with each picture, I'll be writing a One-shot to go with it. So, here's my first one featuring Jaune Arc and the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon! Read on and enjoy!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Yu-Gi-Oh!***_

* * *

 _ **Red-Eyes Jaune**_

* * *

In the small town of Arc Town, a little boy was walking home from school with his head down. The boy is Jaune Arc, the only son of the Arc family, and he was feeling really crummy because of some of the other kids at school bullying him for being a lousy player at Duel Monsters.

Now, this is far from being true.

Jaune is actually a prodigy when it comes to this game and can beat anyone in a duel when he puts his mind to it! It's just that he's using the deck that belongs to his grandfather to duel, due to his father pushing him to use a deck that's centered around Warrior and Beast-Warrior type monsters. But no matter how hard he tries or what strategies he uses, he just can't seem to win using that deck! And there are only so many losses and so much bullying a kid can take before he can't take it anymore!

And since he has a little extra time before he has to get home, he decided to take the scenic route home. It has this wonderful little game shop where people can buy lots of great Duel Monster cards, and Jaune tends to go there to hang out whenever he's feeling down in the dumps.

Oh! Speak of the devil, there it is now!

The bell dinged as Jaune walked in, sighing heavily as he sat down at the front counter. He looked at the many different dragon type monster cards with a look of longing in his eyes. And that's part of the reason why his dad is trying so hard to get him to use warriors and Beast-Warrior type monsters.

You see, what no one but a select few outsiders know is that every member of the Arc family is tested at a young age to see which type of Duel Monster they have a connection with. Jaune's mother has a connection to the Insect Type monsters with her best card being the Insect Type Kaiju monster known as Gadarla, The Mystery Dust Kaiju. Jaune's seven sisters from oldest to youngest have a connection to Dinosaurs, Fiends, Spellcasters, Machines, Beast-Warriors, Sea Serpents/Fish, and Winged Beasts.

But this is where the problem began. Jaune's father knows that his son isn't connected to Warriors or Beast-Warriors like himself and the boy's grandfather, but he wants Jaune to specialize in those cards anyway. Even though he knows perfectly well that Jaune is connected to monsters of the Dragon Type. Particularly, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Rough day at school today, Jaune?" asked the store's owner.

Jaune looked up to see the face of Yugi Moto, the current King of Games and owner of this game shop after his grandpa's passing. Yugi barely looked older than twenty five, despite being in his mid thirties, and he seemed to be the only one who truly tried to understand Jaune's plight.

"As per usual." Jaune replied with a sigh. "I don't know why dad doesn't just let me build my own deck! I can't use this deck, because I'm not in tune with warrior monsters like he and grandpa are! What doesn't he get about that?!"

"Yes, your father is a stubborn one. He needs to realize that a duelist must build their own deck to ever truly be in sync with the cards that are within it. You already realize that when a duelist builds his deck, he chooses his favorites from several different types of cards. But sometimes a card can choose a duelist. That duelist can then bring out the card's true power, because each is bound by the Heart of the Cards!" Yugi explained, taking his deck out and shuffling it. "And while warrior monsters seem to favor your father and grandfather, the Dark Magician has chosen me!"

Once his deck was shuffled, Yugi drew the top card and revealed it to be the same Dark Magician card that he used all throughout his career as a duelist. The very first artwork, with the wizard robed in purple and lavender. Or is the lavender really lilac? I can never tell.

"He has never let me down before!" Yugi declared.

His card began to glow as the spirit of Mahado, the original Dark Magician, appeared behind Yugi with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. Jaune stared up in amazement at his dueling idol before he heard a low rumbling growl.

He looked down and saw that another card was glowing in the display case of Yugi's shop. It was a card that looked like a beefed up version of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Only it was a darker shade of black with different style wings in place of its arms and a sleeker body type.

"Hey, Yugi. What kind of dragon is that one in the display?" Jaune asked.

Yugi looked at the card the boy was staring at and smiled. It seems like the boy just has a knack for finding the cards that will really fit his dueling style.

"Ah, I see you found that one. This is a brand new card that Pegasus released for the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and its developing Archetype. It's called the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, and it's a rare and mighty card!" Yugi explained.

"May I hold it?" Jaune asked.

"I don't see why not. Just be very careful with this card, okay?" Yugi replied.

The man took out a set of keys for the display case and opened up a door in the back. He took the card out of its own display case and held it out to the young Arc boy. Jaune took the card, being as gentle with it as he could so he wouldn't crease it or cause it to bend or tear. And as he held it in his hands, Jaune felt a strong connection with the dragon on this card.

A low rumble, equivalent to a type of purring sound, alerted Jaune to the fact that he and Yugi are not alone. He looked up and was absolutely floored to see that the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon was hovering right in front of him! And it looked as though it wasn't really dangerous at all!

"Red-Eyes…?" gasped Jaune.

The dragon rumbled and gently nuzzled Jaune, making the boy laugh a bit before petting the dragon's snout. Yugi watched the interaction with a smile on his face, all while using the magic of the Millennium Puzzle to make it seem like he and Jaune were just having a conversation to everyone outside of the store.

Having access to Pure Light Magic and being able to see Duel Spirits does have its advantages sometimes.

"Well, it seems like you've found your partner, my young friend. Now, I believe I have some extra booster packs in the back of the shop. We can use those to build you an excellent deck all your own. One that can show your father that he will never choose the path you take as a duelist!" Yugi said.

"Wha? Are you sure, Mister Yugi?" Jaune asked. "I don't think I have enough money to pay for any packs, let alone enough cards to build my own deck."

He didn't want to owe a large debt to Yugi by using cards he couldn't afford to buy, but the older man just chuckled and waved him off.

"It's no trouble at all, Jaune. In fact, I want you to have these cards. Consider them a gift from your future sponsor." Yugi said.

"Uhhh… Moto say what now?" Jaune asked.

Yugi let out a boisterous laugh at the boy's choice of response and lead him to the back of the shop where there were several boxes of booster packs with a circular red sticker on them. Jaune didn't know why they had those stickers, but something tells him that it must be important.

"What I'm saying, Jaune, is that Kaiba is introducing a new system to the Duel Academy later on. Pro Duelists will be able to select certain students to sponsor during their stay at Duel Academy, and can do a variety of things to help them. For example, one sponsor might choose to help their student by providing money to help pay their tuition. Another might offer lessons in Dueling. And in my case, I will be providing you with cards to help you build and improve your deck for various situations, while at the same time providing you with the money you will need to pay for your tuition when you eventually apply to Duel Academy." Yugi explained.

Jaune's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He had no idea that Yugi would be willing to go so far in helping him with something this big! But he still needed to know…

"That's a very generous offer, Mister Yugi, but what's the catch?" Jaune asked.

He may be young, but even HE knows that nothing in life is ever truly free. Yugi smirked slightly at Jaune's question. The boy was certainly much smarter than his school grades let on.

"You catch on quickly, Jaune. Yes, there are a couple of things I would like in return for being your sponsor. The first being that you work here at my family's game shop during your summer breaks. I may not look it, but I'm getting on in years and can't run the shop on my own like I used to. And as for the second condition? When you finally make it to becoming a Pro Duelist, I would like for you to promote my shop." Yugi said.

Rather than getting dejected at the thought of work like most children his age would, Jaune broke out into the biggest grin imaginable.

"You got a deal, Mister Yugi! I won't let you down!" Jaune declared.

"I know you won't, my boy! I can tell that you're going to do great things in life!" Yugi said.

And so, the two went straight to work. They selected several boxes and started opening packs and sorting the cards within. It was time for a new age of Red-Eyes Duelist to rise up over the horizon!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Just so you all are aware, if this story becomes a full story I will be using my personal deck as Jaune's deck. Red-Eyes Black Dragon has always been my favorite card, and I want to show that no matter what dueling generation, it can hold its own AND come out on top every single time! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and at the end of each of these chapters, I'd like you guys to do two things for me.**_

 _ **First, I want to do more artworks like Red-Eyes Jaune, so I want you guys to send me your suggestions for RWBY characters and what their best card would be. For example, Mercury Black (best card: Metalzoa).**_

 _ **The second thing I want you to do at the end of each chapter, is tell me whether or not you'd like one of these One-shots to be made into a full story. Or you can tell me if you'd like to adopt one of these story ideas and make it a full story. So, until next time, see you later!**_


End file.
